


A Baby Is Born.

by Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/pseuds/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth
Summary: The Whole Lucas is dead thing will never sit right so he is not dead in my eyes. Have a little joy in our lives  with a new edition to the 19 family.Enjoy Guys.





	A Baby Is Born.

Here another one comes. The closer they get, the stronger they are. What was happening in that room was a true miracle. Victoria Ann Hughes, giving birth to their last and only child, well that's what she kept shouting anyway.  
"Lucas, we are never. I mean never having anymore do you hear me. After this we are done, no more sex, no more babies." She keeps repeating it as she squeezes his hand tighter and tighter.  
"You're doing great. This baby will be here in no time and then, then you can decide if you don't want any more of the perfect babies we make."  
"Don't go quoting Travis on me now, you ass-hole." And the pain builds up again.  
She is screaming the whole hospital down. The crew could hear all the way from the waiting room.  
"One last push and the head should be here." The doctor finally says.  
The next contraction comes around and indeed the head is fully born.  
"Wow! What a great head of hair this one has."  
"See I told you the baby would have a great head of hair, Travis pointed that out too." Vic huffs in annoyment.  
"Oh come on, you love my hair." He tries teasing, but this is totally an inappropriate moment.  
The next thing anyone knew Vic had a baby placed in her arms wrapped in this cute blanket her crew has gifted.  
"Don't leave me hanging any longer. Is it a boy or a girl?"  
"Well, you know how much you wanted a boy to boss around. I'm sorry she's gonna be a daddy's little girl." He closes in on his two girls ready to snuggle in.  
"No, you don't." She orders and of course he obeys. "My family out there need updating, go get them."  
"Always the boss aren't you." She gives him the evilest pout going. "Fine I'm going, just don't go to sleep before I get back."  
-x-  
They had been sitting in the waiting room for ages, well ever since they had to drive Vic to the hospital.  
It had been a long day, the 24-hour shift was nearing the halfway mark and now it was time for dinner. Vic was supposed to be on maternity leave but never accepted it from anyone including her fiance. She sat on desk duty, filing reports and copying paperwork to send to HQ.  
Her shift was nearly over when a twinge went all the way up her back and down to the bottom of her feet.  
She started walking around to ease the pain, but the twinges kept coming.  
"Not now, come on baby. You have 3 more weeks left." Not like the baby was listening as it started to kick incessantly.  
Vic leaned over the desk to stretch out the pain, but nothing was working.  
Sully had overheard Vic talking from his office, he still didn't like to eat with the team and went to investigate. "Everything okay out here, Hughes."  
"Just peachy, sir." Another twinge came over but this time water came gushing down her legs. "Oh crap, no no no no no. Its too early we have 3 weeks left, this can't be happening right now."  
"Calm down." He begins pacing the halls. "HERERRA! BISHOP!" He screams up the stairs and they come running.  
"Sir, what's wrong?" It didn't take them long to realize when Vic points at the floor.  
"I need you to get her to the hospital, now." He begins "Don't worry Hughes you got this."  
"Luke, I need you to call Luke for me. I know you two tried to put the past behind you and it didn't work, but right now, if you can do this one thing for me I'll be, He'll be forever grateful."  
-x-  
He opens the door to the waiting room and enters. all of them get up from their chairs and stand in front of him.  
"Woo, come on guys, back up a little." Sullivan orders.  
He mouths a thank you to him before announcing that mother and baby were doing very well and that she would like to see everyone.  
They begin to follow him to her room only to enter and find them both asleep.  
"Vic, sweetheart."  
"I'm awake, I'm awake. Hey guys meet our newest recruit, she doesn't have a name yet, but she will soon."  
The baby is passed around from pillar to post everyone joining in on the action except Sully. He wouldn't, couldn't let himself hold that baby and think of all the things he should have had.  
"Your turn," Andy says.  
"No, give her back to Hughes. We should be getting back to shift before B shifts begin, you know what a pain they can be if we're still out." He replies.  
They all filed out after him, getting in their respective vehicles and heading back to the station.  
"Well, we need to officially announce the birth of our daughter. To do that we need a name."  
"I haven't got many, but I did take a liking to Olivia."  
"She doesn't look like an Olivia. What about Isla?"  
"You are the boss my darling. If you like Isla, then Isla it is."  
"Well, Isla-Mae Ripley." The baby looks up at her mother and smiles. "You like that name huh. We should get some rest."  
Lucas is the one to get his phone out and take the cutest photo's of his newborn daughter to send out. It didn't take long for the whole family to fall asleep.  
They both wake up to the wailing of their child. "Hey, sweet baby girl are you hungry?" Lucas coos.  
"Pass her here!" Vic demands.  
He hands her over to Vic and she chows down on a bottle.  
"Now that we're awake, what do you want to put in this message?" He asks politely.  
"Just the usual. Meet Isla-Mae, Born today at 22.12pm. All are doing well. That sounds about right."  
He types it in attaching a few of the photo's he had taken earlier and sends it to all of their contacts.  
  
It doesn't take long for the news to spread after the message is sent. Friends, Battalion Chiefs, and Captains from all over are sending their congratulations. They didn't really have any family except his sister Jennifer.  
"Look at this one. You remember old Fitzy from the academy, his wife just gave birth too." He shows her the phone.  
"Not as cute as our little one, but I may be a little biased."  
"Not at all my darling, not at all." They both shared a kiss before they both ended up in fits of laughter.  
"What time is it?"  
"About 2am, why?"  
"I was going to call Travis. At this time he should be taking one of his power naps so never mind, let's get back to sleep."  
They snuggled back under the covers when Isla finishes feeding.  


 


End file.
